


Come Today (not just what may)

by nachochang



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachochang/pseuds/nachochang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine revisit their conversation on Guilty Pleasures with unsurprising results. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/810072">Just One Look and I Can Hear a Phone Ring</a>, a one-shot for 4x17, Guilty Pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Today (not just what may)

A/N: Thank you so much to [anxioussquirrel](www.livejournal.com/users/anxioussquirrel) and [judearaya](www.livejournal.com/users/judearaya) for the extra hand-holding and being awesome. Special thanks to [wowbright](www.livejournal.com/users/wowbright) for taking a look at this while working on the other side of the world!

~~

_I still think about you in a tux singing to me on a rooftop and telling me how you’ll love me to my dying day._

This was a terrible idea.

Kurt could think of at least three reasons right off the bat why he could _not_ tell Blaine about Come What May:

  


  

  1. He was _so_ not ready to get back together with Blaine and it wasn’t fair to dangle this in front of him.
  

  2. Hello, embarrassment?
  

  3. Blaine had looked way too hot in that tux last month.
  



  


Ugh. Nothing good would come from it and there were even more reasons stacking in his head for why it was absolutely the worst idea ever.

  


  

  1. Bruce was so not something he was sharing anytime soon. No way. 
  

  2. Then there was Adam, who was, well what was he anyway?
  

  3. And anyway, Blaine had cheated.
  

  4. _Cheated_.
  

  5. Blaine....
  

  6. ……
  



 

Kurt knew forgiveness was a lengthy process. There were so many other ways he had handled this relationship badly, and this was not going to be one of them. Blaine was a good person, he knew that. And maybe someday this would all work out. But it was already too much to have let the night after the non-wedding happen, and that was definitely something that could be construed in all different lights, and so Kurt was absolutely not going to tell Blaine.

When Blaine called back much later that night, the first thing out of Kurt’s mouth was, “I still fantasize about you.”

 _Shit_.

“Uh, hello to you too?” Blaine sounded like he hadn’t quite dialed the right number but he wasn’t sure he should hang up.

“No, I meant that-“

Blaine laughed. “I know, Kurt. It’s bound to happen when we’re still maintaining a, um, physical relationship.”

“I know, but-“

“And I’m still totally cool with that, by the way. You know, being your guilty pleasure. Really. So, don’t worry-“

“Blaine, will you just listen to me?”

The noise and shuffling of Blaine's breath heralded the tiny deflated voice that came out when he said, “Okay.”

Kurt felt the weight of Blaine's breath on his heart. It was important not to screw this up. “I just, I know there are a lot of things we’ve been talking about and, um, not talking about, and then I started watching the movie while we were snowed in but I was fantasizing about you, and it just...overwhelmed me."

"Wait, what movie?"

Kurt swallowed and took a deep breath. " _Moulin Rouge_."

"Oh," Blaine was silent for a moment and then, "Oh. You mean you watched _Moulin Rouge_ with Adam."

The lack of emotion in his voice was not lost on Kurt and he rushed to correct it. "No, you don't understand. That's when I, um, may have zoned out during Come What May."

"Really." The matter of fact way he said it was picking at Kurt’s nerves.

"Yeah, it was going fine, watching the movie, and then when the song started, I-"

"Couldn't handle it?"

Kurt scoffed. "No, not that. I couldn't stop picturing you, and how we had always thought it would be sung on our wedding day."

"Oh, right." The brittle politeness cracked in Blaine’s voice.

He felt his heart begin to pick up speed as he continued. "And, so I started...fantasizing about you singing it on the rooftop with me, all Elephant Love Medley and everything."

"Wow, did I have the tux or the kilt?"

Kurt laughed, and shook his head. "The tux. Apparently you've convinced my subconscious that your bare legs should be reserved for the wedding night."

Blaine laughed, and the moment hung for what seemed like hours. Until Blaine said, "I still do, you know."

Kurt wasn't sure he'd heard correctly because he was missing something. "What?"

"Want to marry you."

 _Oh god_. Kurt's heart jumped in his throat and he could feel sweat breaking out on his forehead. This wasn't how the conversation was supposed to go. _Not over the phone, not over the phone_. "Oh?"

 _Damn your curiosity, Kurt Hummel_.

Blaine's voice sounded so small and faraway. "Yeah, I've been thinking about it all year, actually. I mean, at first, it was ‘Never in a million years, Blaine,’ and then it was, ‘Okay you're not in a pipe dream anymore Blaine, but there's still so much to do’ until it was finally ‘Just wait, Blaine. All you have to do is wait.’ He said it all in a rush, and Kurt's heart flipped in his throat and he swallowed it back down with the tears he knew were coming.

He could still see Blaine staring at him in the mirror of that hotel room, hands smoothing out his jacket as he had pulled it on like a satin shield. He had been so sure, even then. Even now.

The moment died when Blaine cleared his throat. "Anyway, it's not silly to still have those thoughts, even if you're not ready to process them. So I wanted to ask you about my pre-selection of songs to prepare in case NYADA calls me for an audition-"

"I don't want to wait." Kurt said, in a whisper.

He wasn't even sure it had been spoken aloud until Blaine's voice skipped up an octave.

"What?"

 _Oh god, wait_. "I mean, to be together. Blaine, I-. Blaine, I don't want to wait to be together."

"Oh, Kurt. You don't have to say-"

"No, I do. Blaine, this is messy, okay. We are messy. But we're not just friends. And I know that now. I've always known. You never believed it either, did you? Oh god, _did_ you?" The silence was going to kill him. He couldn't tell if Blaine was smiling, or crying and trying to hold it in, or completely royally balking at this conversation.

"No, I never believed we were just friends. I've always hoped that you'd change your mind."

The smile that broke out on Kurt's face was hurting his cheeks.

"But how do we make this work? Long distance, and..." Blaine trailed off, and Kurt knew exactly what he was thinking.

 _It didn't work so well the last time you were sure about us_.

"I know. It's going to take work. Lots of it. And I want us to talk about it. Today, and tomorrow, and the next day." _For the rest of my life, I want to talk about this. About us._

"Okay."

"What?" Kurt wasn't sure this was really happening. _Is this my life?_

"Okay."

"Okay, we're going to talk about this?"

"Okay, we're going to talk about this." Blaine’s voice was ramping up into the stars now and Kurt could practically feel him bouncing.

"And we're going to be together?"

"And we're going to be together."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay, stop copying me. This is getting ridiculous."

Blaine laughed, and there was definitely a squeak in it. He was surely crying, as was Kurt. "Oh god, I just- is this real right now?"

Kurt gathered Bruce up in his arms and wiped his eyes on the fabric of his shoulder. He could hear the stilted breaths on the other end of the phone line and squeezed the pillow tightly.

"I know, I know. Blaine I'm so sorry-"

"God, Kurt don't be sorry. I called you back and expected you to tell me you have a shrine to Adam's biceps or beanies or something. Not that you....god, not that you-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence, and Kurt was going to lose it soon if he didn't tell him what he had been thinking since he had rejected thirteen rom-coms in a row during that fail-date in the city with Adam.

"Blaine, I...I um. You know there's a moment..."


End file.
